Because That Person was just that annoying
by buon I qua
Summary: AU. So much for the first impression.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, really.

* * *

When Toph got to meet her Prince for the first time, her only impression was that a village out there must have been missing its idiot.

It did little to help that she had always resented the prospect of arrange-marriages, and that her only dream of freedom was crushed horribly with the very presence of the man before her. Toph, being a rough, blunt and harsh to the point of inexplicably impertinent Princess that she was, immediately proceeded to point this out to her betrothed. He laughed. A loud, good-natured and boisterous laugh that seemed to lightened the mood of everyone in the ballroom.

Yet Toph was never everyone. She had never liked being made fun of, and the Prince had really crossed the line by humiliating her this way. Incandescent with rage, she socked him in the mouth and whirled out of the room faster than anyone could care to admit.

So much for the first impression.

* * *

Then Toph started toying with the idea of running away. Hers would be the typical tale of an adventurous Princess with a beautiful compassion to understand the people and a great sense of justice... Right, who need a big bad blond Prince in her Fairy Tale anyway? She would be glad to stay single for the rest of her life. Why, she even liked cats!

"You really hate me that much, do you?"

The Prince's voice interrupted her train of thought in an almost musing manner. Needless to say, Toph was not impressed.

At her cool glance and a bit hostile expression, the Prince seemed unfazed and even curiously amused. He continued as if there hadn't been a very long, unnerving and uncomfortable silence stretched out before that:

"Well, I like you, though."

Toph turned around so fast she almost snapped her neck:

"What now?"

The Prince, in turn, turned his head so that they were facing each other. He smiled gently:

"In an odd way, you ARE attractive, my Princess. And, as of what I gather from your parents and subjects, very wise and of great learning as well."

Toph seemed frozen on the spot and her whole arms were covered in goose-bumps. Not because of the flattering and disturbingly flirty way the Prince said all those stuffs, mind you. More than anything, she was too grossed out at the sheer level of shamelessness he displayed to utter so much as a coherent word. Then,

"Are you vacuous? I don't like idiots very much..."

She didn't expect the Prince to give out a sly smirk in return:

"Denial isn't a river in Egypt, you know. One of these days, I'll make you admit it. Oh, and Love? Don't go and try to run away before I do so. Have a good day!"

This time, Toph was the one who watched his back getting farther and farther.

Right. It was then that Toph started seriously questioning the guy's intelligibility.

* * *

A week after that, in front of the whole court, He asked her to dance. It was to be a romantic occurrence, with the Heir of the two thrones waltzing and smiling in each other arm...until the Prince started leaning too close and Toph panicked. She didn't like to be taken by surprise, not like THAT anyway. So He obviously had it coming when her fist once again collided with his royal nose with a sickening 'crack'. The deafening silence followed that breaking sound was unnerving. The Prince looked incredulous, her friends seemed scandalized, the guests started squirming uncomfortably, her little brother looked constipated, and her parents... Well, her parents acted as if their greatest wish was to crawl into a hole and never go out anymore.

* * *

Three days later, when the Prince appeared suddenly at her balcony with a gigantic bouquet in his hands, Toph was certain that her sanity had failed her. Apparently, it was not the case.

"What? You have to admit it was fabulously romantic, though?"

She quirked an eyebrow:

"Right? If your idea of romantic concerns being bitten by thirty kinds of bugs and getting your legs broken severely before morning comes... Then yes, it IS a bit romantic."

All color seemed to drain from the Prince's face as he squeaked (very unmanly, one might adds):

"... There're bugs?"

For the first time since the disastrous Feast days ago, Toph laughed:

"My point exactly."

* * *

One might think that a Prince should know better than to make the same mistake twice... Not this Prince, though. It was barely the forth nights before he started showing up at her stupid balcony again. This time, wearing hideous tights and acting like a hyperactive brat.

"Say, do I remind you of someone, Princess?"

"... The bald guy with serious mental problems from Harzad House?"

He, once again, looked unfazed and affable to the point of disgusting:

"No... I look like Romeo! And isn't this scene's just..."

"Repellant? Because it is called pedophilia for guys to stalk fourteen-year-old girls from their balcony, you know."

That stopped him short. Toph gave a little triumph smile before closing the door with a loud 'thud'.

* * *

She turned her head around for the last time, just enough to catch a glimpse of her parents' castle glowing under the morning sun. The only reason she remained here for so long was her peculiar curiosity as to what the Prince would do to change her mind. It came as a surprise that he could be THAT persistent. Still, the result was disappointed and unsurprising. Toph was very difficult to please and -she smiled a little ruefully at the thought- the Prince was just too good -and stupid- to be forced to spend the rest of his life with her.

"If you're going to look that sad, you shouldn't have runaway, no?" His voice rang clear and teasing behind her.

Toph stared dazedly at him as if he would start growing fangs and horns and demanded for her soul any minute now.

"I... What are you doing here?"

He winked at her in a hearty manner:

"I did say that you can't try to runaway from me before I prove to you I am the man of your life, didn't I? Princes don't lie, Love."

She twitched:

"Argh... Must you sound so perturbing?"

In reply, he laughed, the same laugh that had gotten on her nerves the very first time they met:

"Right. Go now, Princess. Your horse has been eyeing me in a way that distress my delicate ego."

She started forward:

"Do as you like then."

They had set out like that, with her smile hidden so carefully under the collar of her cloak, and his jubilant whistle cutting through the comfortable silence of the early morning.


End file.
